


Angyalok

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angels, Character Death, Dystopia, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Ötös oszlopban kígyózott a sor egészen az egykori császári palota helyén felhúzott gigantikus, lehangolóan szürke és lélektelen felhőkarcolóig, melyben minden kormányzati szerv székháza helyet kapott, egyben az ellenállók számára a diktatúra egyik legfőbb jelképévé vált az elmúlt néhány évben."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angyalok

**Author's Note:**

> Tudjátok, igazság szerint én elég nagy sci-fi fan vagyok, és jó ideje készültem már arra, hogy megírjak egy ilyen történetet. Gondolkodtam rajta, hogy többfejezetes regényként írom meg ezt a ficet, de azután rájöttem, minden, amit le akartam írni, egy novellába is belefér. De, ha érdekel titeket az ilyesmi, esetleg összehozhatok egy hasonló témájú regényt is a közeljövőben. Mit gondoltok? Érdemes lenne belevágnom? :)
> 
> A magyar nem az anyanyelvem. Béta: myvision4free.

Reita nyelt egy nagyot, mielőtt tett volna egy lépést előre. Ötös oszlopban kígyózott a sor egészen az egykori császári palota helyén felhúzott gigantikus, lehangolóan szürke és lélektelen felhőkarcolóig, melyben minden kormányzati szerv székháza helyet kapott, egyben az ellenállók számára a diktatúra egyik legfőbb jelképévé vált az elmúlt néhány évben. Olyan magas volt, hogy hiába nézett fel bárki az égre, a tetejét lehetetlenség lett volna meglátni - az idegenek, úgy tűnt, rendelkeztek megfelelő technológiával és elég mély tudással a fizika terén ahhoz, hogy szó szerint a világűrig érő épületeket emeljenek, melyek tetejéről lenézhettek rájuk, emberekre.

A kormányzati épületig vezető utat nem fák szegélyezték, még csak nem is házak, gyárak, vagy elhanyagolt, gazos gyep, hanem tükrök, hogy a lassan lépkedő emberek kénytelenek legyenek meglátni saját magukat, ahogy holmi állatok módjára terelik őket, és ezzel önbecsülésük utolsó szikráját is porrá zúzzák, mielőtt megérkeznek. Miközben a kígyózó sorban lépkedett, Reita azon gondolkodott, vajon mégis hogyan juthattak idáig.

Nem történt régen, csupán néhány éve - talán ötször vagy hatszor kerülhette meg a Napot a Föld azóta, a férfi már nem is volt biztos benne. Az utolsó boldog hónapok már csak távoli emlékként éltek a fejében, mintha csak álom lenne, és mindaz, ami az invázió előtt volt, meg sem történt volna. Akkoriban sikeres volt, abból élt, amit a legjobban szeretett: a zenéből. Nem sokat törődött a politikával és azzal, hogy mi folyik körülötte a nagyvilágban, mindennapjait a gyakorlás, a próbák, a koncertezés és a fárasztó munkanapokat követő sörözgetések tették ki, valamint a párja, akihez a sok ezer könnyen kapható rajongólány ellenére is a végsőkig ragaszkodott.

Aztán történt valami Amerikában, ami szép lassan megrázta az egész világot: egy idegen űrhajó landolt New York egyik felhőkarcolóján, melyből hét teremtmény lépett a földre; azt állították magukról, azért jöttek, hogy megváltsák az emberiséget. A hét idegen, azt mondják, gyönyörű volt - bár Reita még soha nem látta saját szemével egyiket sem -, és az emberek nagy része jóhiszeműen bedőlt nekik. Arkangyaloknak, Isten hírvivőinek hitték őket, és bibliai vagy a Koránból vett nevekkel kezdték el illetni őket.

Japánban a média beszámolt ugyan a hírről, de még maguk a tudósítok is csak holmi viccnek hitték az egészet, hiszen az amerikai hírügynökségek még csak egy fényképet vagy egy használható videót sem tudtak felmutatni az esetről. Egészen addig nem vették komolyan az idegen lények létezését, míg hatalmas űrhajók nem jelentek meg földkörüli pályákon, és egyre több és több furcsa teremtmény nem ért földet szerte a világon.

Az idegenek először az állam- és kormányfőkkel végeztek, egyetlen nap alatt, ugyanabban az időpontban, hogy egyik miniszterelnöki hivatal se figyelmeztethesse a másikat, majd minden kormányzati erőt eltöröltek a bolygó felszínéről, politikai és vallási nézetre való tekintet nélkül, könyörtelenül. Aznap rengeteg ember halt meg: miniszterek, királyok, rendőrök, ügynökök, adóellenőrök, jegyzők, vámosok, de még az állami alkalmazásban álló óvónők és ápolók is, mindenki, aki bármilyen formában egy közigazgatási szervnek dolgozott, a teljes rokonságával együtt. Kegyetlen mészárlás volt, amilyet még nem látott a világ, és ekkor döbbentek rá az emberek, hogy a hét vezető, aki először lépett a földre, korántsem volt angyal - a Pokolból, nem a Mennyből érkeztek.

Az emberek vezetők nélkül magukra maradtak, ráadásul az invázió ellen nem tudtak küzdeni sem: az idegen technológiához képest az övék kezdetlegesnek tűnt, még a nukleáris és biológiai fegyverek is teljesen hatástalannak bizonyultak ellenük. Nem tehettek mást, fejet hajtottak a bolygóra érkező új faj és azok hét vezetője előtt. Ám titokban rengeteg ember szomjazott bosszúra, és akarta visszaszerezni a hatalmat. Lázadók kis csoportjai alkották az ellenállást, mocskos kanálisokban, sötét sikátorokban találkoztak, és egy ideig úgy tűnt, van némi esélyük, ha megtalálják egymást és összefognak - ám azután az idegenek sorra felfedezték őket.

Az emberek bőre alá mikrochipet ültettek - pontosabban valamelyik fő verőér falába, hogy ne tudják eltávolítani az életük kockáztatása nélkül -, ami a GPS műholdak segítségével gyerekjátékká tette megtalálásukat. Mindenkinek volt egy regisztrációs száma, ami nem csupán az azonosításukat szolgálta, hanem ennek alapján osztották be őket különböző munkacsoportokba és lakókörletekbe. Senki nem maradhatatott az eredeti lakhelyén, és a kétkezi munkásokat leszámítva az eredeti szakmájában sem. Reitáék is így jártak: a lények nemes egyszerűséggel betiltották a zenét, és annak minden formáját, így fel kellett oszlatniuk a bandát.

Annyi szerencséjük volt, hogy ők öten viszonylag közel lakhattak egymáshoz, így, ha nem is minden héten, de legalább két-háromszor egy hónapban alkalmuk volt találkozni. Rukit, akit az idegenek kicsinek és gyengének ítéltek meg - mint a japán polgárok legnagyobb részét -, irodai munkára osztották be. A két gitáros, Uruha és Aoi építkezéseken dolgozott, a császári palota „átépítésében” is részt vettek. Kai utakat épített, míg Reita járt a legrosszabbul: őt egy halottasházba osztották be, az volt a dolga, hogy elégesse azokat a szerencsétleneket, akiket az idegenek mindenféle mondvacsinált ürüggyel kivégeztek. Nem bírta sokáig, már az első hét végén kezdte úgy érezni, megőrül, ha még egy halott kisgyermek arcára rá kell néznie.

Uruha és ő akkor már évek óta együtt voltak, de az új törvények megakadályozták, hogy nyíltan vállalják is kapcsolatukat. Hiszen az „angyalok” betiltottak minden szexuális kapcsolatot két ember között, korra és nemre való tekintet nélkül - mert a fajuk szaporodását is ők akarták irányítani, mintha csak holmi istenségek lennének.

Az emberek azért mindig megtalálták a módját, hogy a szabályok egy részét kijátszák, így Reita és Uruha is. A fiatalabb férfi könnyedén tudott járni-kelni a városban, hiszen munkája nem volt helyhez kötött, és mindig ki tudta magyarázni a rend őreiként posztoló űrlényeknek, ha nem arra járt, ahol elvileg lennie kellett volna. Így időről időre, ha nem is túl gyakran, Reitával tudott tölteni egy kis időt. Legtöbbször nem jutott másra idejük, mint puszta beszélgetésre és néhány kétségbeesett csókra, de már ez is több volt, mint amiben a legtöbb ember reménykedhetett. Ráadásul ők legalább a barátaikkal is tartani tudták a kapcsolatot, olykor-olykor még egy-egy hosszabb beszélgetére is jutott idejük sötét sikátorok mélyén vagy Reita lakásán. Ilyen szempontból igencsak szerencsések voltak, hiszen a legtöbb embernek ennyi sem adatott meg, sokszor a szülőktől még a kisgyeremekeiket is elszakították.

Híreket szerezni lehetetlen volt. Reita sem hallott már a családjáról az invázió kezdete óta, ahogy a többiek sem, talán csak Kai, aki kezdetekben még tudott üzenni anyjának egy kereskedővel. De azután azt a szerencsétlen embert is kivégezték, mert „hátráltatta az új világrend fejlődését” - ami azt jelentette, hogy lebukott, megtudták, nem csupán élelmiszerrel, hanem hírekkel is kereskedik -, így a dobos kapcsolata is megszűnt a családjával. Egyikük sem tudta, szeretteik élnek, vagy sem.

Csak a lepusztított város kopársága maradt, a nehéz munka, semmi szórakozás, a legkisebb örömöt is megpróbálták elvenni tőlük a lények. Reita pedig kezdte feladni a reményt, hiába szervezték be őket is két és fél éve az ellenállásba.

Uruha volt az, aki belerángatta. Reita biztos volt benne, hogy többet árthatnak maguknak, mint amennyi haszna volt a szervezkedésnek, az éjnek idején a csatornákban megejtett röpke találkozóknak, ahol azt tervezgették, hogyan számolhatnának le a lényekkel. Sokukat elkapták és megölték, ám társaiban túl nagy volt a dac, túlságosan is dúlt bennük a szabadság utáni vágy ahhoz, hogy egyszerűen csak feladják. Reita viszont tulajdonképpen csak Uruha miatt maradt az ellenállókkal. Nem volt szíve megmondani a másiknak, hogy ő már rég nem hisz a szabadság magasztos eszméjében, és tudja, bármit is tesznek, az életük azoknak a kegyetlen lényeknek a kezében van és marad is. Az emberiség túl gyenge volt.

Amikor az „angyalok” kiszagolták, hogy a világ minden táján ellenállás szerveződött ellenük, nem csupán a felelősöket végezték ki. Úgy gondolták, példát statuálnak, és így kezdődtek ezek a hosszú séták az egykori palota udvarára. Odaterelték az embereket, mint holmi barmokat, olykor hetente, máskor két hónapos kihagyásokkal, rendszertelenül, hogy ne készülhessenek fel a hívásra. Aki nem ment, nem számított, hogy dacból, lustaságból vagy betegség miatt, azt megölték. De aki odament sem járt jobban: nem elég, hogy meztelenre vetkőztették őket - hivatalosan azért, hogy senki ne vihessen be a tömegbe fegyvert, de Reita sejtette, csak meg akarták őket alázni -, még sorsolással ki is húztak egy, két, három, olykor négy-öt regisztrációs számot is egy hatalmas dobozból, és akihez a szám tartozott, felakasztották a többi ember szeme láttára.

Uruha egyszer azt mondta neki, szép lassan mindenkire sor fog kerülni. Reita pedig megfigyelte, talán nem is valódi sorsolásról van szó, hanem csalnak: öreg, már-már munkaképtelen, így a lények számára haszontalan emberek túl sokszor végezték akasztófán, ahogy a betegek, nyomorékok vagy az ellenállás tagjai is. A férfi sejtette, leigázóik talán pontosan tudják, kik szervezkednek ellenük.

Volt, aki már nem tudott félni, de Reita nem tartozott közéjük. Valamilyen ősi, buta ösztön végett ragaszkodott az életéhez, még akkor is, ha nem volt az jobb egy a porban fetrengő féregénél. Nem akart meghalni, és azt sem akarta, hogy a barátaira sor kerüljön - ezen merengett, mikor végre megérkeztek az udvarra. A lények rendezett sorokba terelték őket, és néhány perc múlva megtelt a tér emberek ezreivel - talán százezreivel? -, de hiába voltak oly sokan, senki meg sem mert mukkanni. Még a csecsemők sem sírtak fel, mintha tudnák, az életük múlhat rajta.

Reita nyelt egy nagyot. Ilyenkor mindig hatalmába kerítette a rettegés, a lába remegni kezdett, a hónalja és a homloka pedig izzadni, mintha a forró sivatagba terelték volna ki őket, pedig hideg volt, és ő nem viselt semmilyen ruhát.

Uruha, aki mögötte állt a sorban, megszorította a kezét.

\- Minden rendben lesz - lehelte bele a fülébe, de a nyugtató szavak mit sem értek. Reita valahol mélyen legbelül tudta, hogy ma sorra fog kerülni valamelyikük. Pedig még csak el sem búcsúztak.

Az előző estére gondolt. Uruha izzadságtól csillogó, száraz bőrére, koszos körömágyára, bőrkeményedéses lábfejeire, töredezett hajszálaira. Régen minden porcikája finom és puha volt, akár a fiatal nőké, de az elmúlt évek elvették tőle is, mint mindannyiuktól, a szépséget. Reitát azonban ez a legkevésbé sem zavarta. Ő szerelmes volt, éppen ugyanannyira, mint a legelső napon, béna kis iskolásfiúként, amikor először ment le fociedzésre, és megpillantotta Uruhát a füvön, amint azt magyarázza társainak, hogyan érdemes szabadrúgást elvégezni.

A tegnap esti szeretkezésük is éppen olyan volt, mint a legelső. Végre találtak maguknak időt és helyet, ahol nem lelhettek rájuk és kettesben lehettek - kicsit olyan érzés volt, mint amikor tinédzserkorukban a szüleik elől kellett bujkálniuk, mert féltek, ha beismerik, szeretik egymást, kitagadják őket -, és ők kihasználták az alkalmat. Régen nem voltak már együtt, mindketten szereztek azóta néhány új apró sebhelyet, egy-egy bőrkeményedést vagy véraláfutást, így úgy fedezték fel egymás testét, mint a legelső alkalommal. Finoman, szeretettel csókolták végig egymás minden egyes porcikáját, és Reita most, hogy visszagondolt rá, megértette, hogy tegnap Uruha búcsúzkodott, ahogy tudat alatt ő is. Most már egyre közelebb volt a vég, ennek mindketten tudatában voltak, és mikor egyesült testük, olyan kétségbeesetten kapaszkodtak egymásba, mintha az lenne az utolsó alkalom, mégsem sírtak. Nem, abban a pillanatban boldogok voltak.

Tulajdonképpen most végre úgy tudott megélni egy pillanatot, mintha az az utolsó lenne, és így teljesen ki is használta.

Hirtelen csattogás törte meg a csendet. Kellemetlen hang volt, és Reita, ahogy felnézett az égre, a hang irányába, még lélegezni is elfelejtett. Most végre megértette, miért nevezték a titokzatos lények vezetőit angyaloknak, hiszen a felettük elrepülő teremtmény egyszerre volt rettenetes és csodaszép. A gyér fény, ami bejutott a hatalmas betondzsungelbe, szinte táncot járt a hatalmas szárnyakon, ujjai hosszú, még méterekről is jól kivehető karmokban végződtek, arca földöntúli volt, mégis emlékeztetett azokra a csodálatos szobrokra, amiket európai katedrálisokban látott. Senkinek nem kellett mondani, mindenki tudta, hogy ő az az „angyal”, aki Kelet-Ázsia felett uralkodott.

A lény leszállt az akasztófa tetejére, majd intett egy másiknak, egy ocsmány kis madárszerű, alacsonyabb rendű idegennek, aki felcammogott az akasztófa mellé kikészített hatalmas dobozhoz. Létrára kellett másznia, hogy beletúrhasson, és mindenféle teketóriázás nélkül kihúzott belőle egy cetlit. Széthajtogatta, szája őrült mosolyszerű grimaszra húzódott, és átsétált egy mikrofonhoz, hogy alig érthető, borzalmas akcentusával felolvassa az azonosító kódot. Egy percig csend volt, majd az őrök, nem messze tőlük, kilöktek egy alacsony, törékeny kis alakot a sorból.

Egy pillanatra Reita megkönnyebbült - nem az ő száma és nem is Uruháé volt azon a cetlin -, ám egy szívdobbanással később már elsápadt, mikor felismerte a kis törékeny alakban egykori énekesüket. Ha Uruha nem kapja el hátulról és fogja be a száját, bizonyára felüvölt.

\- Ne tedd, nem éri meg! - suttogta a férfi a fülébe, de az ő hangja is remegett, Reita nem volt benne biztos, hogy a félelemtől vagy a tehetetlen dühtől, hiszen ő maga is egyszerre érezte mindkettőt.

Mielőtt még egyetlen őr is észrevehette volna őket, Uruha elengedte, és hátrébb lépett tőle. Reita még soha addig nem vágyott annyira a másik ölelésére, mint abban a pillanatban - úgy érezte, meghal, ha nem bújhat a másikhoz. Mégsem mozdult, mert az életösztöne nem engedte, hogy butaságot tegyen, és ezzel magának is szerezzen egy kötelet azon a nyomorult akasztófán.

Rukira nézett. A férfi sápadt volt, és láthatóan gyenge. Néhány hete már nem látta, és úgy tűnt, ezidő alatt sok-sok sérülést szerzett, ami valószínűleg a lények szemében haszontalanná tette őt - pedig valójában maguk az idegenek okozták sérüléseit, „tették tönkre” őt -, és arcáról a félelem szikráját sem lehetett leolvasni, inkább csak megkönnyebbülést. Reita megértette: barátjuk már belefáradt a harcba. Feladta, és menni akart, menekülni ebből az életből, és bár megalázó, emberhez méltatlan módon kell meghalnia, ő mégis boldog volt.

A férfi nem tudta, örüljön neki, vagy szánja ezért.

A kötél felkerült Ruki nyakára. Bár tilos volt, Reita mégis becsukta a szemét. Hallotta az énekes haláltusáját - úgy tervezték művészi pontossággal ezeket a szerkezeteket, hogy ne öljenek azonnal, hanem legalább fél órán keresztül szenvedjen a szerencsétlen halálra ítélt mindenki szeme láttára -, és úgy érezte, ő maga is egyre közelebb és közelebb kerül a halálhoz minden egyes perccel.

Aztán egyszercsak vége lett, és Reita kinyitotta a szemét.

Önkéntelenül is elmosolyodott a látványtól - fintorgó kis grimasz volt, gúnnyal teli -, a Sors mintha csak meg akarta volna tréfálni őket: a lény, akit az emberek éppen Gábrielnek neveztek el, ott állt az akasztófa tetején, az alacsony férfi holtteste felett. Reita fejében halkan visszhangzott Ruki hangja valahonnan a távoli múltból: _Táncolj, táncolj, míg meg nem halsz…_


End file.
